


AU Batfam Oneshots - Dick Grayson

by kittycat1810



Series: AU Batfam Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Tailfic, Wingfic, batfam, monkey person, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat1810/pseuds/kittycat1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a serious of AU oneshots focusing on the batfamily, Dick Grayson in particular but others mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Bird Than Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has wings

**Dick POV**

If Bruce found out, he’d kick me out. If Damian found out he’d “tt” and act like I was a freak. Tim probably wouldn’t care… he’s always looked up to me. Jason would look at me weird then say “whatever, who the hell cares?” and leave. Me? I was happy and nervous at the same time. Happy I had them, nervous someone would find out.

It was midnight on my night off and Bruce thought that I was out… which I was, just not in the way he thought.

I laughed as I darted past some pigeons. Many people would have no idea, but I’ve had wings since I was six. Big, pure white wings, about as big as my body, were stretched out behind me as I glided through the warm, summer air. I loved this; flying. It was certainly the best part of my life.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Month Later**

I was preening my feathers, trying to get them straightened out before I went to sleep. They got tangled easily, messed up and when that happened, it got uncomfortable. I always kept my wings out when I slept; they were always tied up with an Ace bandage during the day. Preening took a long time though, which was probably the only reason Bruce found me with my wings out on my night off.

He walked in and gasped as soon as saw my wings. I knew I looked like a deer in the headlights as soon as he saw me. Looking for a way out, the only way I found was the window… which I’d have to go through Bruce who was standing closer to the end of my bed. He took a step towards me and I ran for the window. Before I could jump out, he grabbed me around the middle and pulled me back in.

“Please, Bruce, please! Don’t make me cut them off! I need to fly!” I knew I was hysterical, but I couldn’t face the possibility that he would make me stop flying; cut my wings. I barely registered that we were suddenly kneeling on the floor and he was comforting me as I sobbed.

**Bruce’s POV**

Dick was hysterically crying, panicking as I tried to calm him down. “Shhh, shhhhh. Never. I would never make you cut them off or stop flying. Shhhh, it’s okay Dick, you’re okay.” Finally Dick seemed to be calming down.

“I-I can s-still fly?” Dick looked up at me hopefully.

“Of course!” I replied. “But, how did you get wings?”

“They grew in when I was seven. My parents didn’t have wings… We never could figure out why I did, but I do.” He told me, seeming a bit unsure.

“So, what is flying like?” I asked, figuring that topic would be more… relaxed to him.

He immediately brightened up “Amazing. Completely amazing! It’s… it’s the best I’ve ever felt! Flying is freedom and it’s just so… wonderful.” He turned his head to me and his smile grew. “It’s incredible. There is no better feeling in the world.”

He turned and laid on his stomach, stretching his wings out behind him. I reached out and began to massage his back. When he was younger, his back would get sore from all the acrobatics tricks he would do. With his wings tied up during the day, his back must get sore. His wings fluttered before falling completely limp as he sighed. “That feels amazing!”

“Do you mind if I touch them?” I asked.

“Not at all. Just don’t pull out any feathers please. It hurts.” He replied, humming in contentment.

I rotated one of the wings in its socket, stretching it like I would when one of my sons needs to stretch their shoulders. “Mmmmmm.”

“They get sore from tying them back or whatever it is you do to hide them?” I asked him, laughing as he opened one eye to look at me.

“Yep. I wrap them to my back with an Ace bandage. They get unbelievably sore from it.” He fluttered his wings and sighed.

“Well, since I know now and, no doubt your siblings would be fine with it, why don’t you start leaving them out around the house?” I asked him.

He sat up and looked at me, grinning his usual grin “Really? You’d let me?!” He asked excitedly.

“Sure, just try not to knock anything over with them.” He grinned wider. I didn’t know that was even possible. Then, I was knocked over by a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He said. “Since it’s my night off but I’m answering your questions, can I go flying tomorrow? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee Bruce?”

I hadn’t been planning on saying no, but at his look, I knew that even if I had, I couldn’t have. “Sure. Where do you usually fly? How long do you usually fly?”

“Ummm… Around. I don’t fly any particular place. And I usually just fly until one or two because I want to get back before you guys do.” He looked down and away from me “I was afraid you’d find out and make me stop flying or-or cut my wings off.”

“Never. You boys are my life. I would never be able to do any of you! I wouldn’t want to either.” I put my hand on his shoulder and then hugged him quickly. He always liked physical contact. “But, what were you doing when I came in? You stopped so soon I couldn’t really tell.”

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick’s POV**

“I was preening.” I replied. At his confused look I continued “my wings get tangled, like a bird’s. It gets pretty uncomfortable, so I preen in the morning, as soon as I change if I don’t have to do it quickly, after I shower, and before I go to bed.” Bruce looked at me like _that much?_ And I nodded. “My wings get so uncomfortable if I don’t that they seem like… they just don’t seem so incredible. More like an obstacle in life, a hindrance. I hate tying them up.” I looked up at him, feeling my eyes getting damp. “Dad, I hate it. It’s so uncomfortable. It hurts, Dad, it hurts.” A tear dripped down my face.

“Oh, Dick.” Bruce said, hugging me tightly as I cried. “Never. Don’t think that. You obviously love flying and your wings are a part of you. Keep them out around the house because, Dick, your wings are beautiful and should _never_ be thought of as a burden.”

Once I finally calmed down again I asked him “So, when are we going to tell the others?”

“Whenever you want. How do you want to tell them?” Bruce asked.

I thought about it. “Not sure. I’m thinking of just walking down to breakfast with them out.” I grinned “Maybe it would even wake Jason up!”


	2. Monkey Be, Monkey Do

Dick’s POV  
Family. All monkeys love family and have big families. I guess that is why my family never seemed too big, even though my family went from me, my mamica, and taticul to me, Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, and Damian. And that isn’t including all the ‘cousins’, ‘aunts’, and ‘uncles’. And, being the oldest of my siblings, I was very protective of them. And the rest of my family too. I guess it’s also where I got my climbing skills… and some of my acrobatic skills. But a lot of them came from my parents. They could never figure out how I was the way I am and neither have I. I have no doubts that my new family would still support me, but my… less than human parts, sometimes make me feel alienated. I know they would still care, but there would be times where they would be surprised, by no fault of their own, that would make me feel like a freak. I hate feeling like that. Usually, I can manage to convince myself that I am normal, but it keeps bothering me. I’m not a freak… I’m not.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Bruce’s POV  
I wish Dick would just tell me already! Of course, I already knew that he had some non-human features, like the tail, but I don’t care. I hope he doesn’t think I would. Sometimes, I think about telling him I know, but I want him to trust me with it. I hope he does soon, before something happens that lets more people know.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Dick’s POV  
I was in the room in the Manor that has the trapeze and gymnastics equipment that Bruce made for me when I first moved in, when Jason found out. It was around four am and I was exercising my tail to keep the muscles strong and my climbing skills from getting bad. Then, Jason walked in. “Uhhh, nice tail, Dickie.” He said, sounding slightly weirded out.  
“I can explain!” I yelled, hopping off the bar I had been hanging onto with my tail then wrapping it around my leg out of habit.  
“Yeah, so can I.” I looked at him quizzically. “You’re part monkey.” Jason said, like it was completely normal.  
“Uhh, yeah… Somehow.” I said, fidgeting.  
“Can I see your tail?” Jason asked, walking closer to me, looking at my tail quizzically.   
“O-Okay…” I unwound my tail from my leg and wrapped it lightly around my left arm which I held out.  
“You don’t have to keep it wrapped up, you know. I don’t mind.” Jason said, touching my tail and beginning to unwind it from around my arm.  
“More habit than anything. It keeps it out of the way.” I said, lightly blushing as he finished unwinding my tail and felt the fur. I accidently twitched my tail out of his hands and away from him as he felt the rarely touched, sensitive skin on my tail. “Sorry…:” I said as he looked up, clearly worried it had hurt. “It’s just sensitive. Usually, nothing touches my tail so it feels realllllyyyyy weird, having you touching it… So, what do you think?”  
“Cool.” Jason said, smiling.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
When Tim found out, it was a bit different. Joker had attacked the mansion and his room was wrecked and leaking along with all of the guest rooms, so Timmy and I were rooming together. He was sleeping on the air mattress on the floor right next to my bed when my tail, which definitely has a mind of its own especially when I sleep, crept out and hit him.  
“Dick!” I woke up when I heard Tim yell.  
“Wha’?” I sleepily asked.  
“Um, could you get your tail off of my arm please? It kind of…” I shot up in bed, feeling my tail unwind from where it had been holding Tim’s arm straight in the air to under the blankets.  
“Sorry, but please don’t tell!” I said. Oh my God, he’s gonna tell. He’s gonna tell!  
“Whoah, calm down. I won’t if you don’t want me to. It’s your secret, not mine.” Tim held his arms up in a surrendering motion.   
I got up and plopped myself down on his air mattress before hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
“Oof. At least I know why you’re always hugging everyone. Part monkey, I’m assuming?” Tim asked, stating it in his usual, fact-stating way. I nodded and he hugged me in his awkward way. Oh, Timmy… you and your awkward ways. I love ya, little bro! “Hmm. How do you hide your tail?”  
“Like this.” I said, wrapping my tail around my leg then unwinding it and winding it around my waist. “I also always wear socks to hide these.” I said, taking my socks off to reveal my finger-like toes and hand-like feet.  
“Cool. Now can we go back to sleep? I’m tired.” Tim asked. He’s taking this well.  
“Well, I guess, but you’re taking this pretty well.” I said, going back to my bed then giving him a look that said why?.  
“Considering our lives? This is pretty normal. I mean one of my best friends is a clone, another two have green skin, several don’t slow down, and one has gills. Again, this isn’t that strange. Now, goodnight Dick.”  
He has a good point… “Goodnight Tim!” I chirped before laying back down and going to sleep.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
When Damian found out, it was a very different story.   
We had been fighting some of the League of Assassins when one of them cut off his utility belt and pushed him off a cliff. I immediately jumped off after him, grabbed him, and forced my tail out by my black utility belt then grabbed a branch sticking out of the cliff. Our descent came to a jerky stop.  
Damian was shakily cussing up a storm in Arabic as I clung tightly to him. Though my tail is strong, it is not strong enough to lift both of us, so we’re stuck for now. I was thankful I kept up enough strength to hold both of us until B, Jay, or Timmy can come get us. “You okay Dami?” I asked. Okay, stupid question, but it will keep him from thinking about how high we are.   
“Tt, no. Of course not. You have a tail.” He said in his usual, stuck up manner then I could hear slight curiosity.  
“Yep. Part-monkey. So, what do you think about that?” I asked, still trying to make conversation.  
“You’re a freak.” I felt my face fall as his words stung greatly. “But you’ve always been one, with all the flips and many shows of affection. This doesn’t make you any more of a freak than you were before.” Ah, so Damian is just being his superior self.   
“Thanks little D.” I said, slightly smiling. “Oh shit, B’s going to find out…”  
“Father does not know?” Damian asked, eyes slightly widening behind his mask.  
“Nope. Tim and Jason found out on their own. Only they know. Well, and B is going to find out now…” I trailed off, hearing the fighting above die down.  
“Batman, Red Robin, Red Hood! We’re down here!” I yelled, hoping they’d hear. Soon enough, I heard the sound of two grappling hooks as two of them began to repel down the cliff. Red Robin appeared to hook Damian onto another line while Bruce hooked me onto another.   
“Nice use of your tail.” He said in his monotone voice before he went back up the cliff. I decided to actually work to climb up and managed to beat him!  
“C’mon guys, keep up!” I said as I grinned. When they finally got to the top, I said “I guess I better explain-”  
“No. I’ve known for a while. I just would rather have had you be the one to tell me.” Bruce said, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
“What do you think?” I asked, feeling a bit timid.  
“It fits you.” He said and walked away. Great show of emotions Dad, but thanks.


End file.
